Just For You
by Iggykawaii
Summary: Arthur usually hates birthdays but his boyfriend Alfred has plans to try and make it special just for his cute little Brit.


**This took me so long to write! But it was totally worth it! Happy Birthday Artie! I love you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Birthdays. Arthur Kirkland never liked them. It was the 23rd of April and to him birthdays meant getting older and he was old enough already.

The only good thing about birthdays is that Arthur's boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones, would always plan something special for his cute little Brit. Arthur had no idea what his boyfriend had planned, but he would find out soon as Alfred woke up since they were still in bed together.

A few minutes later, Alfred's eyes opened and saw Arthur's smiling face.

"Happy Birthday, Artie."

"Thank you, love."

Alfred pressed a kiss onto Arthur's lips and the Brit kissed back.

"What do you have planned for me today?"

"You'll just have to wait, Artie!"

Alfred unwrapped his arms from around Arthur's waist and pulled the covers of the bed off of them.

"C'mon Artie I wanna make you breakfast!"

"Git, we have to get dressed first!"

Alfred laughed and agreed.

The pair got dressed and then made their way into the kitchen.

"What are you making?"

"Something special for my Artie-kins!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry Artie, you're just so cute!

Arthur blushed.

"Just make the bloody breakfast already!"

Alfred listened and made some breakfast for Arthur. It consisted of eggs, bacon, sausages, fried bread, mushrooms, and baked beans.

When he finished he placed the plate on the table next to Arthur.

"A full English breakfast?"

"Yup!"

"It has been so long since I had one of these."

"I made you some tea too!"

Alfred handed a cup of tea he had made to Arthur.

"Thank you, love."

"You're welcome babe."

Alfred made some breakfast for himself then joined Arthur at the table.

"Do you like it?"

"It's quite good. I'm impressed."

"I'm so glad you like it Artie!"

The pair finished their breakfast and did the dishes then Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand.

"Let's go, Artie!"

"Wait, Alfred! I want to know what the bloody hell we're doing."

"I don't want to ruin the surprise Artie!"

Alfred ran with Arthur to their car and drove to the beach.

"The beach?"

"Yup! But it's only the first place I'm taking you!"

Alfred opened up the truck of the car and got out their swimsuits, a towel, and a beach umbrella.

"Go get changed Artie!"

Alfred handed Arthur his swimsuit and the pair went to go change.

A few minutes later, Alfred came out and set up the towel and beach umbrella in an awesome spot. Arthur finished changing then went over to Alfred and sat next him. Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulders and gave him a quick kiss.

"What would you like to do?"

"I don't know."

"It's your birthday, babe. We can do whatever you want until our next destination."

"How long are we here for?"

"Two hours."

"Oh. Well I would like to just lay here."

"Feeling lazy huh?"

"Shut up, git."

"I'm only teasing, babe."

Alfred pressed another kiss onto Arthur's lips and Arthur kissed back. Then they laid down and Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist.

After a while, Arthur decided it was time to get up.

"Alfred, it's hot. I would like some ice cream."

"I'll go get us some."

Alfred kissed Arthur's cheek then got up and went to go get some ice cream.

While Alfred was gone, Arthur decided to read some of his book. But a moment later, an unlikely visitor came over.

"Bonjour, mon ami!"

"Why the bloody hell are you here, frog?"

"I just came to wish you a happy birthday~!"

"Yeah right. You're never that simple."

"I'm hurt!"

"Look frog, I'm sure you're just here to make fun of me for getting older."

"How did you know?"

"You're too obvious."

"Well, I also have a present for you~!"

"What would that be?"

Francis smirked and started getting closer when out of nowhere a giant shell hit him on the head.

"Get the f*** away from my Artie."

Alfred had appeared holding two ice cream cones. He handed them to Arthur then stormed up to Francis and punched him in the face. Arthur was surprised, but also very pleased. Francis tumbled over and hit the ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY ANYTHING YOU BASTARD! IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY SO STAY THE F*** AWAY FROM HIM! CAN'T YOU FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BOTHER? I WAS TRYING TO MAKE THIS DAY SPECIAL AND F****** RUINED IT!"

"Mon dieu!"

"GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE!"

"Fine! I will leave him alone."

Francis left and Alfred calmed down.

"I'm so sorry he ruined your day, Artie."

"It's alright, love."

"But I wanted today to be perfect!"

"You punching Francis already made my day perfect."

"Really?"

"Yes, love. Now let's enjoy our ice cream and forget about the frog."

"Ok."

Alfred sat back down and Arthur handed one of the ice cream cones to him. The pair then ate their ice cream.

"Ready to go, Artie?"

"Where are you taking me next?"

"We're going to the theater!"

"To see a movie?"

"No, we're gonna go see a play!"

Alfred stood up and helped Arthur up too. They went to get changed then grabbed their stuff and put it back in the trunk of their car. Alfred got into the car with Arthur and drove them to the theater.

"I got us special seats, just for you."

"Alfred, you didn't have to."

"You deserve it, babe."

Alfred led Arthur to their seats in a private section. The view was absolutely perfect.

"This is wonderful!"

"Glad ya like it, babe."

The pair sat down and Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulders and kissed the Brit's cheek.

The play had started and it was a very good one. It was a play by the one and only Shakespeare.

A few hours into the play, Arthur found himself snuggled into Alfred's chest watching the actors with a to of interest. Alfred looked at Arthur and smiled. He was so glad his boyfriend was enjoying himself.

After the play was over, Alfred took Arthur to a very fancy restaurant he had made reservations at.

"Wha... How could you afford this?"

"Don't worry about it, babe."

Alfred led them to their table and pulled out a chair for Arthur.

"Thank you, love."

"You're welcome, Artie."

Alfred pushed in Arthur's chair then planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek and went over to sit in his own chair.

"Order whatever you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Alright, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Arthur ordered a big steak while Alfred ordered a burger.

"You're getting a burger here?"

"Artie, it's not just any old plain burger, it's a fancy burger!"

Arthur chucked.

"Alright, love."

The pair ate their food making small talk and Alfred talking about how amazing Arthur is while the Brit kept blushing.

When they finished, Alfred took Arthur to a romantic field with a hill. He took some blankets out of the trunk and set one on the ground.

"C'mon Artie! Let's watch the stars!"

Arthur sat down on the blanket and Alfred wrapped the other blanket around them. Arthur snuggled into his boyfriend's chest while his arm was slung around the Brit's shoulders.

"I love you, Artie."

"I love you too, Alfred."

Arthur lifted his head and Alfred kissed him with passion. Arthur kissed him back then took it deeper by licking Alfred's lips asking for entrance. It was granted and Arthur explored his lover's mouth. But Alfred wasn't going to give up as he explored the Brit's mouth as well.

A few moments later, air was needed so the two had to separate.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah, Artie?"

"I was just curious about why you haven't given me a present. I'm saying today wasn't enough because it really was, I'm sorry, I'm just curious."

Alfred laughed.

"Artie, I did get you a present. I just haven't given it to you yet. It's waiting at home. I wanted to save the best for last."

"Oh."

"We'll go home soon."

"Ok."

Alfred and Arthur continued stargazing until it got a little late so they decided to go home.

When they got home, Alfred told Arthur to wait on the couch so he could go get his present.

Arthur went over to the couch and sat down. A few minutes later, Alfred came back with a wrapped up present. He sat down on the couch next to Arthur and handed it to him.

"Happy Birthday, Artie."

Arthur unwrapped the present and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful watch with a picture of them on it along with emeralds on the edges.

"It's beautiful, Alfred. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Artie."

Alfred helped Arthur put the watch on and Arthur stared at its beauty before looking up.

"I love you, Alfred."

"I love you too, Arthur."

Alfred kissed Arthur's lips and Arthur kissed back while being shocked because it was the first time all day Alfred had used his actual name instead of a nickname.

Alfred deepened the kiss by sliding Arthur onto his lap then wrapping his arms around the Brit's waist and pulling him closer.

They ended up breaking for air, but found their lips meeting again, again, and again.

Eventually, Alfred picked up Arthur and took them to their room. But the kissing didn't stop there, they had continued until they were panting and no longer had the energy to keep going.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad. I tried to make everything special just for you."

"I really appreciate it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The pair got changed into their pajamas then laid down in their bed. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and pulled him as close to himself as he could. He then kissed Arthur one more time.

"Good night Artie. I love you."

"I love you too."

Alfred fell asleep while Arthur snuggled into Alfred's chest and fell asleep too.

It was true Arthur Kirkland never liked birthdays, but with Alfred by his side he actually made birthdays enjoyable and he's so glad he has a boyfriend that tries to make everything special just for him.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! If it seems rushed then I'm sorry because I was really stressing to finish this on time for Artie's birthday.**


End file.
